The Son of Loki
by Cap.America'sfangirl
Summary: This was an English assignment in my class and we had to write a story. My one friend told me to put it on here, so I hope you will enjoy my story about: The Son of Loki.


"Xavier?" A woman's voice called, walking toward the adolescent boy who had just walked into the house. "How was school?"

The raven haired teen shrugged, and gave a simple reply. "The same as always Susanna, Okay."

Susanna gave a short nod and walked back into the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner for the night. Xavier took off his school bag, placing it right at the bottom of the stairs. Planning on doing his homework later when he would come back downstairs. All that Xavier wanted to do now was to lay in bed for bit and relax. Though he had told Susana that everything was 'okay' at school, it really wasn't. He just didn't feel like telling Susana, his adopted mother, to worry about him. He had been dealing with Danny all day long. Danny was just a bully and the issue was not worth the trouble to tell her.

Xavier entered his room, and closed his door. He sighed, and got into his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about his father. Xavier knew who his father was, that his father was a God. He met his father a couple times in fact. The first time he had ever seen his father was when he was nine years of age. He remembers like it was only yesterday.

~.~.~.~

Xavier was nine years old and was just adopted by Susanna. Susanna had child at that time, Jake and he was fourteen years old. Jake was a nice older 'brother' to Xavier, but he would always seem to hang out more with his friends than be at home.

While Susanna and Jake were unpacking his things into his room, Xavier went outside on the porch to have some alone time. Xavier always liked being alone. In the middle of his thoughts, Xavier heard someone ask:

"Are you, Xavier?"

Xavier looked up at the man and stared at him. The man had wore black shirt and pants with a green coat. His eyes were a dazzling green and his black hair was slicked back.

"Xavier? Am I correct?" the man asked again.

Xavier nodded his head. "Yeah, that is me. Did Susanna or Jake tell you that they picked me up today?"

The man smiled and walked onto the porch, taking a seat next to him. "You can say that." he replied with a sly grin to Xavier.

Xavier did not feel threaten by this man sitting next to him. To him it felt very relaxed and normal. He never could really connect with people that well. Soon enough, the man and Xavier began to chat, learning a few things about each other. Xavier wished that this man had adopted him.

"Xavier," The man began "Did you know that you are very different from any other child on Midgard?"

"No." Xavier answered and wondering what was 'Midgard' was.

"Well, you are. Do you want to know why?" The man questioned him.

Xavier nodded his head 'yes', wanting to know what this man had to tell him. He wanted to know why he was so different from any other child and how this man knew he was different.

"It is because you are the son of the God of Mischief, Loki." The man told him looking him straight in the eyes, placing his hand onto his shoulders and added,

"That god is me."

Xavier blinked in surprised. This man was his father? It seemed too unreal to him. He had always wanted to meet his father and he hoped that his father would come and get him from the orphanage. He looked at the man once more, trying to see if he looked anything like him. They both had the raven hair coloring and they were both skinny. But it seemed to Xavier that he was dreaming, that he would wake up from this wonderful dream, and go back to the life where he never met his father.

"Xavier, I know it is very shocking to you, but I am your father and I am a god. That makes you a demi-god. Half god and half midgardian." Loki explained to Xavier.

Xavier, finally coming into terms that this man well, god, was his father looked up at Loki and asked, "Why did you decide to come now? Why did you not keep me? "

Loki gave a slight frown, looking towards the ground and he placed his arm around Xavier. "It is complicated my son." He began, looking at Xavier now with sad eyes "I did not want other gods to know about you and it was for your protection. I HAD to leave you here on Midgard with your mother."

"My mother? I do not remember much about my mother." Xavier stated, "I barely even know what she looked like."

Loki's frown began to grow as he began to explain what had happen to Xavier's mother. Xavier had learned that his mother was very ill when he was three years of age. She gave him to the orphanage so that he would have a good childhood. She had never expected him to be there for six years.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was a very beautiful and intelligent person and I am sorry that you never had much time to spend with her." Loki told Xavier, bringing him closer to him.

The two sat there for a moment, looking at the evening sky. It seemed like the two had sat there for an hour before either of them had said anything. Loki finally noticed the time and gave a heavy sigh.

"What is wrong?" Xavier asked.

Loki looked at Xavier and explained "I have to go now son. But do not worry, I will be back soon."

Xavier gave a smile to his father and pulled him into a hug, telling him "I am so happy that I had finally met you."

Loki gave the goodbye hug back. Xavier closed his eyes, not wanting to let go of his father. But soon Xavier felt the hands of his father on his back disappear and when he opened his eyes, Loki was gone.

"Xavier!" a woman's voice called "It is dinner time! Come eat!"

Xavier gave a slight smile and ran into his new home.

~.~.~.~

Xavier gave a slight chuckle, remembering all those emotions which he had felt that day. "Weird. I cannot believe I remember all of that. It happened so long ago, but I guess you never really forget the time when you meet your father." Xavier admitted to himself.

He kept the smile on his face, thinking about all the great times that his father and he shared. Xavier then thought about the few times when Loki tried to teach him how to use his powers. He thought it was hard in the beginning and it was. But soon as he learned to master his powers, he had gotten his greatest fear.

~.~.~.~

"You have to focus more Xavier. Focus! " Loki scolded Xavier.

It was almost a year later, and Loki was teaching Xavier how to use his newfound powers. Though he was getting better each day, Loki thought his son needed much more practice. Xavier was making simple mistakes.

"Xavier. You are not focusing hard enough. Try harder on making it seem that snakes are coming out of the glass. I can tell that they are mere illusion." Loki had explained to his son.

"It does not." Xavier mumbled under his breath.

Xavier had hated practicing. His father made him practice every Monday, Tuesday and Saturday. Xavier thought he was getting much better at making illusions out of thin air, but his father thought otherwise. He always complained that Xavier did not make them look real enough and that the illusions were too animated. Xavier wondered why he even had to make snakes appear from glass. He asked his father why, but he never got an answer.

"Did you say something Xavier?" Loki questioned Xavier in angry tone.

"No." He lied "I just had to cough."

Loki gave an eye roll and told more on how to make the illusions look more realistic.

The two trained for another hour before Loki decided that Xavier had done enough. Xavier gave a relieved sigh and had lie down on the ground, closing his eyes. Loki, seeing that his son was tuckered out and had to walk home, and asked if he wanted him to teleport Xavier home. All that Loki had to do was look at his son's happy face to see that Xavier had wanted just that.

Loki smiled seeing his son's happy face, and he snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, Xavier and Loki were on Xavier's front porch.

"Wow. That was awesome!" Xavier exclaimed "I want to learn how to do that!"

Loki chuckled, and patted his son on the back. "You will someday my son. But you will only get there if you practice more." He explained to Xavier.

Xavier gave a sigh, and nodded his head. "Okay. I will practice more, I guess." He admitted.

Loki patted his son on the back on the back, and before Xavier could notice, he had disappeared. Xavier smiled at the empty space that once had held his father, knowing if he kept practicing, that he would one day be able to do that too.

Xavier walked into his house, and sniffed the wonderful air that hinted that dinner was cooking. He heard his belly beginning to whine, signaling that there was not much or possibly anything left inside it. Xavier rubbed his stomach and walked over to the kitchen, where Susanna was making dinner.

"Xavier!" Susanna exclaimed. "Where on Earth have you been?! You were supposed to be home half an hour ago!" She gave Xavier her stink eye, but then pulled him into a bear hug and rubbed his back.

"I went over to Mr. Ferris house," Xavier lied. "He said he needed help with his garden, and I decided to help."

Susanna pulled away from Xavier and looked at him. "Well, have you ever thought of telling me? I know I am your adopted mother, but Xavier-"

"I am very sorry that I did not tell you Susanna, I did not think you would mind."

Susanna gave a sigh and rubbed Xavier's back. "Xavier, I just worry about you. You are so sweet and kind, but so very skinny and fragile. I worry that you will get hurt somehow."

"You don't have to worry about me Susanna. I am fine. I am taking self-defense lessons at school and all."

"Oh, really?" Susanna questioned. "Well I have gotten a call from those self-defenses classes, and they said you have not been to one class yet."

Xavier's eyes had gotten wide, knowing that he had been caught in his lie. For the past month, Xavier had been telling Susanna that he was going to those classes, when in reality his father had been teaching him how to use his powers.

"What have you been doing after school, all this time?" Susanna nicely asked Xavier.

"I have…I have… been going to the park and to the library after school." Xavier lied "I am sorry that I have lied to you Susanna."

"It is fine Xavier. But you should not lie. You know what happens to liars, right?"

"No, what?"

Susanna gave a tiny smirk at Xavier and replied "They get their mouths sewn shut."

Xavier blinked in surprise. Susanna laughed and went back to her cooking. Xavier, still in a bit of shock from what Susanna said, went into his room and shut his door.

"They get their mouths sewn shut?" Xavier said out loud to himself. "That is horrible."

Dinner was ready about thirty minutes later. Susanna had made wonderful steaks with mashed potatoes and carrots. Once Xavier was done with his dinner, all that he wanted to do was to go to bed. He gave Susanna a good night hug and headed off to bed.

Once his head was on his pillow, Xavier had fallen fast asleep.

He dreamt of himself getting his mouth sewn shut. For Susanna had gotten so very tired of Xavier's lies that she had ordered people to sew his mouth shut. He could feel the pain of the needle going through his lips and could even taste the blood.

He tried to scream but the big, strong men would force his mouth to stay close so they could sew his lips shut.

He looked over at Susanna, whose face was filled with anger and was shaking her head. "I warned you Xavier. I told you not to lie. Now you must pay the price."

Tears began to pour out of Xavier's eyes, hearing those words come from Susanna's mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that he had never lied to Susanna and that his father would come and save him.

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself in his room with his lips not sewn shut.

~.~.~.~

Xavier was still frightened by that horrible nightmare. Although he was seventeen years old now, that dream had felt so real and it had made him never lie again in seven years. He had told Susanna what he had been doing after school all that time; that he had been spending time with his Father.

Once Susanna had found that out, she was a bit conflicted. She was happy for Xavier, but she thought that he would leave her to be with his father. He never did though; he was still at this house with her.

When he was younger, of course, he wanted to be with his father. But that had all changed. For Loki had done a terrible thing to Xavier that could never be forgiven.

"Xavier! Dinner!" Susanna called.

Xavier smiled a bit, wanting to stop thinking about what his father did to him and he went downstairs to eat.

Xavier sat down at the table and Susanna brought him his plate. Xavier smiled seeing that today that Susanna had made Garlic Chicken with rice and broccoli, his favorite meal.

"So Xavier, has school been okay?" Susanna asked.

Xavier shrugged his shoulders and gave a short nod 'yes'.

"Are you going to talk at all today?" Susanna jokingly asked him.

Xavier smiled a bit and replied "Maybe."

The two began to laugh and then went back to eating their dinners. After a while, Susanna started up another conversation, but this time it was about Jeff.

"I heard that Jeff is getting into a good college."

Xavier frowned a bit and nodded his head. "Yeah. I heard that too."

Xavier had come down here to forget what his father had done to him, not to be reminded.

~.~.~.~

Xavier was eleven years old when he met Jeff. Who then was just his locker neighbor. He never thought that Jeff would ever be his friend, because they barely talked. He thought that Danny would be his best friend, but he was wrong. Danny was not even a good friend. Danny was the first person to know that Xavier's father was the God of Mischief and what did he do? He had told the whole school that Xavier was crazy.

Since then, Danny had walked all over Xavier, picking on him and pushing him down to the ground. Soon Xavier had enough of Danny's torments and stood up for himself. The two fought and Xavier was not winning the fight. Loki had told Xavier that he could not use his powers on mortals when in crowd of people.

Jeff managed to stop the fight, and get Danny away from Xavier.

Jeff and Xavier became good friends that day, and although Danny still picked on Xavier and now Jeff, they did not care. They knew that Danny only wanted to put them down and they knew that they could not let that happen.

This had gone on for five years until Loki had heard that Xavier was beginning picked on. So Loki decided that Danny must pay for hurting his son. He had followed that boy every day after school, watching him.

He had learned that Danny was allergic to nuts, and decided that information will be put into this trick.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon when Xavier had gotten the news that Jeff was put into the hospital. It was due because someone had given him some food that was laced with nuts.

For Loki had mistaken Jeff for Danny, and it was Jeff that Loki had been following all this time.

When Xavier had come to Brookhaven Memorial Hospital to see Jeff, instead he had gotten to see Jeff's parents who knew who had done this to their child.

"Xavier. We have something to tell you." Mrs. Collins began.

"What is it?" Xavier asked them.

"We know who had done this to Jeff." Said Mr. Collins.

"You do?!" Xavier exclaimed "Who? And why did they do this to Jeff?"

"It was your father. He had come to us and told that he was the one responsible for Jeff being the hospital." Explained Mrs. Collins. "We respect him telling us this, but Xavier we do not think it is best that you be around our son. If your father is like this, then who is to say you won't be like this as well."

Xavier was now not allowed to see Jeff in the hospital, because of what his father did. Xavier was so angry at Loki, that when he saw his father again, he started a fight with him.

"It is your fault! I had lost my only friend because of you!" Xavier screamed at his father.

"I had tried to help you my son. Why are you mad? That means you can now spend more time learning on how to use your abilities." Loki explained to Xavier.

"I don't care about my abilities! I care about how my friend is doing! But I can't because you got into my life and only made it worse! I don't want you in my life anymore! No more lessons and no more seeing you at all! Get out of my life!"

Loki blinked in surprised at his son's words and nodded his head. "Fine my son. If that is what you wish."

Just like that, Loki had disappeared.

~.~.~.~

"Susanna, I think I am done with my dinner now." Xavier said, pushing his plate away.

"Oh, okay. That is fine." Susanna said in confused tone, not understanding why Xavier did not finish his favorite meal.

Xavier got up from the table and headed into his room, closing his door. All those memories of that fight replayed in his head. Xavier, though he was still mad at his father, he was sorry for what he had said. I had loved his father so much, but his father had ruined his friendship with Jeff. He just wishes that he and Loki can get over what happen a year ago, and start fresh.

Xavier turned around when he saw Loki sitting on his bed with a smile. "If you just wanted to start anew, you could have just asked." Loki replied.

"Father." Xavier began "I missed you."

"I have missed you as well my son. But I do not come here on such good news."

"What do you mean?" Xavier said confused.

Loki stood up from Xavier's bed, and looked his son in the eyes and explained why he was here.

"I have come here to tell you that you have a sister. A twin sister named Eira. The reason why I have not told you about her is because I wanted to see what you two can do without each other. But I know now, that was a worse thing to do. Now she is in danger. I need you to find her and once you do, I will take you, and Eira, to Asgard."

"Asgard?"

"It is where the gods live. Like how this is Midgard, where the Midgardians live."

Xavier began to nod his head, thinking about what his father is asking him.

"You want me to find my sister, which I have never met before, and you will take me to Asgard, where you live?"

Loki nodded his head 'yes'.

Xavier let out a heavy sigh, trying to decide if he should help his twin sister. After a long thought, Xavier knew that he had to help. It was sister and she needed him. Plus, he might get along with his sister, and they might become friends. Xavier was pretty lonely since he could not be around Jeff anymore.

Xavier looked at his father and gave him a smile.

"Well father, I accept this quest."

~~disclaimer~~ I do not own Eira, she is a character that was made by: u/1592241/Rosabelle-Meave-Sterling


End file.
